gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
To Whom It May Concern
To Whom It May Concern is the 12th episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Sookie finds out she is pregnant for the third time, Christopher finds Lorelai's character reference for Luke, and Rory makes up with Lucy and proceeds to economics class where Richard collapses during his lecture. Plot Jackson and Sookie have scheduled a ski trip and when they come back home earlier than expected, because of a moody and self conscious Sookie, Lorelai comments that Sookie may be pregnant again. Jackson confesses that she may be because he didn't get the vasectomy his wife told him to get. Luke and Anna attend a hearing to decide their custody battle over April. With help from Paris, Rory finally makes amends with Lucy, who tells her that she and Marty have broken up. While attending Richard's economics class at Yale, Rory witnesses a frightening scene. Finally, while installing the new plasma television and looking for a level, Christopher finds the letter Lorelai wrote for Luke's character reference and confronts Lorelai about whether he was her second choice. Lorelai's letter The character reference letter was written by Lorelai. It is dated January 9, 2007 and was read aloud by the judge in the case that Luke ensued for custody of April. It has become one of the most popular and heartfelt moments in the Gilmore Girls episodes. :To whom it may concern, :In the nearly ten years that I have known Luke Danes I have come to know him as an honest and decent man. He’s also one of the most kind and caring persons I have ever met. :I’m a single mother and I raised my daughter by myself. But once Luke Danes became my friend in this town, I never really felt alone. Luke and I have had our ups and downs over the years, but through it all his relationship with my daughter Rory has never changed. He’s always been there for her no matter what. He was there to celebrate her birthdays, he was there cheering her on at her high school graduation. Luke has been a sort of father figure in my daughter’s life. :With his own daughter Luke wasn’t given the opportunity to be there for her first twelve years, but he should be given that opportunity now. Once Luke Danes is in your life, he is in your life forever. :I know from personal experience what an amazing gift that is and not to allow him access to his daughter would be to seriously deprive her of all this man has to offer, and he offers so much. Thank you for your time. :Sincerely, :Lorelai Gilmore Show references FILM * Heathers POP CULTURE :Lorelai: Oh my God, the Eagle has landed. :Christopher: All the better to watch Reggie Bush score touchdowns on. :Paris: Oh, so now she's decided to just ignore you? How very Heathers of her. :Lorelai: Does that come with a slushie machine and a gangly teenage Usher? :Paris: Just because you go to law school doesn't mean you have to be a lawyer. Look at Dan Abrams. He’s a journalist but because of his law degree, he became the face of the Scott Peterson trial. :Paris: Sanjay Gupta, senior medical correspondent at CNN. Right now he's got the market cornered. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7